Jet's Kingdom
by Ben10Yaoi
Summary: Part Two of the Mind Control Trilogy; Collab with Paperfox ZukoXSokkaXAangXJetXHaruXHakodaXOzai


Collab With Paperfox19

Fanfiction: u/1043742/

Y-gallery: www. /user/paperfox19/

Jet's Kingdom

Jet continued to practice his mind controlling powers. He eventually had to put the girls under his control, they kept cock blocking him from his precious boys. But now he didn't need to wait for them to leave to play with Aang and his boys he could send them off himself.  
Jet loved coming up with new positions for them to fuck in. He was currently standing with Aang in his arms the avatar's legs locked around him as his thick cock thrust up into his tight little ass. Zuko was in full dog mode and he was at Aang's ass and happily licking both Aang's tight ass and Jet's thrusting dick. Haru was behind him spreading Jet's cheeks wide and giving the man's ass a hungry tongue fucking. Sokka was on his belly licking the heads of Zuko's and Haru's cocks. Happily tasting their dripping cocks.

Sokka licked the two big cocks in front of him; moaning as he did. Jet smiled as his slaves did exactly what he wanted too. Jet moaned and shot his load into Aang. Aang moaned. "Thank you master Jet.." he said. "You're welcome Aang." grinned Jet. "Slaves; no cumming. Stand at attention. I have some news." grinned Jet.

Sokka, Haru, Zuko, and Aang stood in front of Jet and Jet grinned. "So; I think its time we punish the one responsible for my parent's death." said Jet. "We're traveling to the Fire nation and we're going to take control of Ozai." grinned Jet. "Wow sir" said Zuko. "That's right Zuko; you're father will be joining our little party time very soon." said Jet smiling. "Yes sir" said Zuko. "Good bitch; lick my feet as I talk." said Jet. Zuko got down on his hands and knees and started to lick Jet's feet. "What the hell is going on here...?" asked a shocked Hakoda as he stood in the doorway.  
Jet had to admit he saw where Sokka got his good looks. "Slaves hold him." In seconds Haru used earth bending to block the door way, while Zuko and Sokka held onto Hakoda. Hakoda was so shocked it lead to a moment of hesitation that led to his down fall. Jet went to work and used his powers. In seconds Hakoda was another member of his harem. "You no longer need clothes pet." Jet said and Hakoda nodded. "Yes Master!" Hakoda stripped naked and Jet whistled at his prize. Hakoda got on his kneees and spread his cheeks. "Please fuck me Master!"  
Jet got on his knees and aimed his cock at Hakoda's tight hole. Jet thrust in moaning at the man's tight heat. "Sokka give your dad a taste of your meat, Zuko suck on his rod, Aang have some fun with Zuko's ass, Haru use your tongue to bathe Aang." Orders were followed with a strong yes sir! Sokka stood ofering his cock to his dad. Hakoda took his son's meat into his mouth and sucked him hungrily. He moaned as Zuko got down on all fours and took his impressive dick into his mouth and began sucking. Aang got behind Zuko with a smile and filled his little slut puppy's tight ass. Haru got behind Aang and spread his cheeks and began licking Aang's cum filled hole. He thrust his tongue in and lapped up all of Jet's cum.

Jet moaned loudly; the excitement and joy of claiming another cherry and another slave was thrilling for him. The best part is that he didn't have to worry about Katara and Toph interrupting him ever because the last command he gave them was to get themselves locked up. Jet felt some regret but it didn't last long; and now there was none at all. Jet thrusted harder into Hakoda's formally virgin ass and fucked him nice and hard. "No cumming Hakoda. If you're gonna be my slave, you'll follow the same rules they do. Not like you have much of a choice though." laughed Jet.

Sokka thrusted into his father's mouth; Hakoda giving Sokka an amazing blowjob , Sokka moaning loudly as he thrust his large tan cock into his mouth. As for Zuko he could easily see why Sokka's cock was so big; Hakoda's cock was 10 inches hard and nice and thick; a perfect specimen for a good dog like him to suck. Zuko moaned as like Hakoda both his holes were being filled by big cocks. Aang thrusted faster; moaning as Haru followed his orders and licked the warm cum from his ass. Jet smiled at his Harem; alright, Hakoda since you can hear me you'd better listen up. Aang is my boyfriend and slave.

He is treated better than the rest, Zuko and Haru are my obedient dogs; and as for your son Sokka. He's my obedient fuck and suck toy, his brain now hardwired to love cock and to do anything for it; and now so are you." grinned Jet as the command sunk in to Hakoda.  
Jet felt a familiar tingling in his balls and he came blowing his load deep into Hakoda's tight ass. "Aang cum into Zuko but don't go soft!" Jet moaned as he slipped his cock free from Hakoda's ass. Aang moaned and came deep into Zuko's greedy ass.

"Haru come suck my balls Aang take your turn with Hakoda's ass." The two obeyed Aang pulled his still hard cock out of Zuko earning a whine from the firebender. Aang moaned as he aimed his dick at Hakoda's tight ass. "Thank you master Jet!" Aang moaned, as he pushed into Hakoda's ass. Haru came over and took Jet's nuts into his mouth and began sucking them.  
Aang pushed deep into Hakoda's ass; moaning as he did. Hakoda moaned deeply; his lips wrapped around Sokka's aching cock. Sokka moaned; his eyes begging to cum but didn't dare ask master Jet. Aang pounded Hakoda's tight ass with no mercy. Zuko sucked on Hakoda's cock, hoping that he'd get some sort of treat from it.

Haru licked and sucked on Jet's big bull balls; smelling his sweaty man scent. Haru moaned and Jet grinned and patted him on the head. "Good slave." said Jet as he moaned. "Sokka, Aang, Hakoda, and Zuko. You may cum now." said Jet. And just like that there was a wave of pleasurable moans as Hakoda was filled with cum from both ends and Zuko got his treat.  
Hakoda drank down his son's cum and moaned as each spurt of cum from Aang was aimed right at his sweet spot. Zuko downed every drop of Hakoda's milk. "Now Zuko it's your turn, Sokka get a taste of your papa's cock." The two moved Aang pulled out as Zuko aimed his hard dick at Hakoda's cum filled ass, while Sokka got on all fours and readied his ass on his father's dick.  
As Zuko thrust into Hakoda howling like a horny dog he thrust the man into his son's tight ass. "How does it feel Hakoda, to be inside your son's ass, feeling his inner walls? He makes the perfect cock sleeve!" Jet spoke stepping up with Haru and Aang. Hakoda just moaned nodding his head, to lost in pleasure to give a proper answer. The three boys took turns smacking Hakoda's cheeks with their dicks and Hakoda switched between sucking and licking their stiff cocks as the intense fucking continued.

Hakoda moaned as Jet, Aang, and Haru cock slapped him; yesterday he'd been a man who enjoyed bad jokes and fucking woman; but now; he was a cock slut like his son; now made to worship and desire cocks and to do anything for them. Hakoda sucked all three cocks at once; moaning as he did so. Jet grinned down; he loved seeing Hakoda's mouth stuffed full of cock. "Faster Zuko. I want both of their asses to be nice and fucked." grinned Jet. Zuko picked up the pace as he fucked Hakoda faster causing him to fuck Sokka faster.

Sokka moaned out as his father's cock plowed into him. Jet grinned down at Sokka and Hakoda; father and son cock sluts. As the three person man train continued Jet began to wonder what he'd make Ozai when he turned him into his slave. Jet knew he'd take over as King with Aang as his Queen; Zuko and Haru would be his loyal dogs, and Sokka and Hakoda would be his personal fuck and suck sluts. Jet was lost and thought and then snapped out of it. "Cum. Sokka; No" said Jet. Zuko moaned and shot his load and so did Hakoda. Zuko filling Hakoda's ass and then Hakoda filling Sokka's. The three of them moaned out.

The boys were sticky, being covered in a mix of sweat and cum. So before they did anything more they hit the hot spring. Jet moaned as he sank into the warm waters and he pulled his lover; Aang to him, and the airbender rested on his chest.  
Hakoda and Sokka were ordered to clean Zuko and Haru first. Hakoda began sucking Haru's cock cleaning every inch of the earthbender's hard length. Sokka was licking Zuko's pits running his tongue over the firebender's hairy pits. The water tribe males licked every inch of the benders giving them a tongue bath. Once they were clean they returned the favor.  
Jet relaxed in the hot springs; patting Aang's head and smiling. Zuko licked Hakoda's feet; lapping at his soles and sucking on his toes and slowly moved up to his big balls and hard length. Hakoda sucked on his balls; moaning in pleasure as he sucked on Zuko's sweaty balls. Once he finished he sucked Zuko's cock clean and got to work on his hairy pits; moaning as he licked up the sweat.  
Sokka was in pure bliss; lapping at Haru's feet, balls, cock, and hairy pits next to his cock slut father. All Sokka could think now was how much he loved cock and loved to do anything for it. Once the two benders and watertribe boys were clean Jet stood up and got out of the hot springs and then helped Aang out. "Get dressed and get on Appa. It's time to add Ozai to our collection." said Jet. The sluts nodded and got dressed. Jet, Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Haru, and Hakoda all got on Appa and flew to the fire nation.  
Jet hypnotized all the men that were approaching them when they landed in the fire nation palace. "You are all my slaves. You will be my new guards." said Jet as he walked into the palace; hypnotizing everyone he saw until he reached the throne room of Ozai. Jet smirked and walked in. Ozai saw him and went to blast him with lightning when all of a sudden his eyes met with Jet's and his fate was sealed with a snap of Jet's fingers.

Jet made Ozai strip, and get on his hands and knees. The older firebender was well muscled, he had hairy pits and a treasure path that went down to his thick nest of black hair, the rest of his body was like smooth porcelain. Jet and his lovers stripped down and surrounded the fire lord.  
He got behind the older fire bender and slid his dick along the man's crack, Jet guessed all fire benders must have had insanely hot channels cause like Zuko, Ozai was radiating almost like a bitch in heat. His cock twitched with anticipation and he positioned his cock at the man's hole. While the water tribe boys moved up to the front. The father and son pair began slapping Ozai's face with their hard cocks. Ozai moaned and Jet found it hot!

Jet filled Ozai loving the cry of pain mixed pleasure. "Ha I knew you were a cock slut, your insides were made for taking and milking cock!" Jet said and began pounding Ozai's ass. Zuko whimpered seeing his father fucked and cock slapped was odd. Aang held him and stroked his hair, and Zuko nuzzled Aang lovingly. "It's for the best pet, you know that." Aang said and the two started making out. Haru went underneath Ozai and fitted the man with an earthbender/metalbender cock ring, thanks to Toph Haru was now a metal bender which opened new doors for Jet, but he saved them for the firelord. Haru materialized a long metal rod and thrust the rod into Ozai's cock.

Ozai cried out in deep pleasure and pain; he didn't know what to do right now; all he could think about was cock; he didn't know why his son had a collar around his neck; or why he was being cock slapped; his face covered in pre-cum, or even why no guards were rushing in. But as time went on those thoughts faded and the only thought left was his ass being fucked brutally by Jet. Ozai moaned loudly. Jet grinned as the mind control took full effect and he continued to fuck Ozai harder and faster.

Hakoda and Sokka were infront of him; slapping their hard cocks at his face; both of the water tribe slaves moaning loudly. "Ozai; take both of their dicks into your mouth" grinned Jet and Ozai obeyed and suddenly his face was stuffed full of cock. Two cocks in his mouth and a hot master pounding his ass; what more could he want? Zuko whimpered as the control over him started to break and Aang; with a warning already implanted in him by Jet was that if the control ever started to break; he was to fuck Zuko and remind him that he was a dog.  
Aang got behind Zuko and lovingly said. "I want you on my cock." said Aang. Zuko; still fully in love with Aang nodded and jumped back and backed himself into Aang's thick meat. Zuko moand as Aang started fucking him harder and faster to distract him and keep him in Jet's control. And it worked. Soon Zuko was back to full dog mode; just like Haru.  
Jet grinned looking at all of his slaves; and now the best part was...he was King. He had slaves, guards, and now he had the crown. He took the crown off of Ozai; Jet's cock still impaled in him and placed it on his head. The crown took full effect and Jet grinned; his ego bigger than ever as he fucked Ozai faster forcing him to suck faster and faster causing him to moan out loudly. Sokka and Hakoda moaned like sluts and Haru and Zuko howled like dogs. Eventually all of them shot their loads in harmony.

Jet was not a greedy man, he accomplished what he wanted, he ruled the fire nation, he had the avatar as his lover, he had two water tribe hotties as his personal cock sluts, he shared the prince as his pet with Aang, and he had his own personal pet in Haru, and he had the fire lord, i mean former fire lord as his own personal cum dump.  
Azula tried to challenge him but she was no match for his harem. Jet made Tai-Lee teach him chi blocking, oh you should see the loads his boys make when all their chi is directed to their cocks, unable to move and only feel his touch, best way to collect some potent man milk.

As ruler of the fire nation he made some immediate changes, first the fire benders had a new uniform, they were stripped of everything except black g strings. Non benders water benders, and earth benders made the fire benders their pets.

Jet loved this "New World Order" Every morning he woke up next to Aang and kissed him jently and then got up without waking his lover. Then Jet would get up; not bothering to get dressed; letting his massive cock and big balls swing between his legs.  
Jet first checked on Ozai; since the day Jet turned Ozai into his personal cum dump; Jet had felt selfish and decided to allow the rest of the nation to get their revenge as well. Each day he'd put Ozai in front of the palace and allow people to pay a 100 dollars to fuck Ozai; even cum in his ass; by the end of each day Ozai had cum dripping from his face and well fucked hole; always begging for more.

Jet set Ozai out and decided to be generious and allowed people to only pay 50. Jet smiled and went to his next stop; Haru and Zuko. Who'd become his personal dogs, Jet walked into their room and smiled. "Wake up." he said. Zuko and Haru snapped awake and Jet walked in and spread his legs and put his arms behind his heads. "Work." he grinned  
Zuko and Haru smiled. "Woof! Woof!" they both said and jumped down from their beds; both of them sporting dog tail butt plugs and cock rings; locked in their ass and on their dicks. They even wore matching collars. Zuko got to work on his feet and licked between the toes; moaning as he did while Haru licked Jet's ass and crack. Haru buried his face in Jet's ass and licked it clean and Zuko did the same with Jet's feet after licking the soles clean. They then moved on to his armpits but Jet stopped them.  
"That's for my cock sluts; need to make them earn their breakfast." said Jet as he smiled. "Oh; and while I'm gone. Sixty nine" he smiled knowing they'd be unable to cum. They got in position and started to suck each other's cocks.

Jet walked to Sokka and Hakoda's room; Hakoda was fucking Sokka who in return was moaning like a slut; cum leaked from both of their holes and was fresh on their faces and mouths. Jet smirked and shook his dick at them both; Hakoda came and pulled out and rushed over to Jet's cock; Sokka crawled over and started sucking Jet's balls and Hakoda licked his pits. After a while of the watertribe sluts sucking his sweaty balls and sweaty pits his shot his load into a dog bowl for them. "Eat up." grinned Jet walking off as they both devoured his cum.

"Life is good." said Jet grinning.


End file.
